


more than you bargained for.

by idkspookystuff



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood, Jealousy, M/M, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: post s07 ep09, Trevor and Mickey meet for the first time.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	more than you bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a postscript for 7x09, where Mickey comes back. I thought this needed a moment where Trevor and Mickey met so I wrote this! Hope you enjoy it! If you want to follow me, you can do so [on our Tumblr!](https://galaxxyboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> [-Isaac](https://galaxxyboy.tumblr.com/)

Trevor and Mickey stare each other down for a long time.

It’s such a long time that Ian begins to get a little concerned. They’re pretty evenly matched height wise, but Mickey has a clear testosterone advantage over Trevor, who looks almost tiny compared to Mickey’s Southside swagger. It occurs to Ian, not for the first time, that his ex boyfriend probably could fuck someone up.

Mickey, predictably, is the first one to break the silence. “The fuck is this?” He gestures over Trevor with one broad hand, and though he’s clearly addressing Ian, he doesn’t break the staring match he and Trevor have somehow gotten themselves into.

Ian sighs. “Trevor, this is Mickey. Mickey, Trevor. He’s my boyfriend.”

Trevor crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought you were supposed to be in jail.”

“Got out,” Mickey says simply. “That’s how jail works, princess.”

Trevor flinches, and though Ian knows there’s no way Mickey knows Trevor’s trans (or is transphobic, considering his own sister is transgender), Ian wraps an arm around Trevor’s shoulders and pulls him close. Mickey looks between Ian and Trevor and visibly relaxes a bit, perhaps finally convinced that he couldn’t take Trevor and Ian at the same time. 

Mickey sizes them both up and then stands slightly closer to Trevor. “So, boyfriend, ‘uh?” Mickey asks. He pushes too long hair back with one tattooed hand and says, “he fuck you?”

Ian can feel Trevor’s muscles tighten at that. “I fuck him,” he responds, and though technically they switch, Ian feels like now probably isn’t the best time to interject. 

Mickey scoffs. “This princess ain’t even giving you ass?” he says to Ian. “Why the fuck you keeping him around, Gallagher?”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Trevor growls. “That’s how relationships work, princess.”

Mickey, at apparently his wits end, socks Trevor right in the nose. “Jesus!” Ian says, dropping to his knees after Trevor, who was blown back onto the couch. “Don’t fucking hit him, Mick! He’s-“

Ian cuts himself off but unfortunately, Trevor heard him. “He’s what?” he spits, and he honestly looks a little intimidating, blood pouring from his nose like that. 

Ian sighs. “Trev, come on,” he says softly, but it isn’t enough to dissuade Trevor. 

“See,” and this time it’s directed towards Mickey, who honestly looks a little shell shocked at the sudden rage coming from Trevor. “He doesn’t wanna tell you I’m a tranny.” It’s the first time Ian’s ever heard Trevor say that word, and coming from his mouth, it sounds like a slur. “A tranny who’s gonna beat your fucking ass!”

Trevor launches himself at Mickey with some kind of second wind. Ian jumps into the mix almost immediately and it probably looks fucking stupid, the three of them wrestling on the floor. Trevor gets one good punch in before Ian manages to separate them, Mickey and Trevor panting at him from either side like some kind of threeway from hell. 

Mickey is the first one to speak. “Sorry,” he says lamely.

Trevor wipes blood from his own face. “Sorry you hit me or sorry that you punched a girl?”

Ian feels like it’s probably, unfortunately, the second. Mickey scoffs. “Just fucking take it, dude.”

Trevor, for what it’s worth, seems a little appeased by the dude. After a few more seconds of Trevor and Mickey staring each other down, this time with significantly more blood, Ian says: “I think you’d better go, Mick.”

“Me?!” Mickey asks incredulously. Ian can see the pain that overtakes his face, minuscule if not for the fact that Ian’s still irrevocably tied to Mickey’s emotions. 

Trevor says nothing, but the triumph is evident in his eyes. Mickey goes to pounce on Trevor again but Ian turns in the way. A silent plea. Mickey backs down and stands. 

“Fine,” Mickey says, his hands up in a kind of surrender. Ian stands after him, Trevor clutching his nose on the floor. “But next time you want real ass instead of some tranny dick, you know where to find me.” And just like that, Mickey is out the door like the whirlwind he is. 

Ian only remembers Trevor’s on the floor when he speaks. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Yeah,” Ian says. He takes one last look at the door and then to Trevor, who’s still bleeding pretty badly from his nose. “Come on.” Ian holds a hand out, which Trevor uses to stand. “Let’s get you to a doctor.”


End file.
